donatello_the_ninja_turtlefandomcom-20200215-history
Archie History
The complete history of Donatello within the Archie comics. TMNT Adventures Mini-Series (1988) # Heroes in a Half-Shell! #1 # Heroes in a Half-Shell! #2 # Heroes in a Half-Shell! #3 TMNT Adventures (1989) # Return of the Shredder - Part 1 # Return of the Shredder - Part 2 # The Incredible Shrinking Turtles - Part 1 # The Incredible Shrinking Turtles - Part 2 # Something Fishy Goes Down # Of Turtles and Stone and Mary Bones # Intergalactic Wrestling # Wild Things # Codename: Chameleon # Going Down? # White Light # The Lost World # The Final Conflict # Leave Heaven Alone # The Howling of Distant Shadows # Dreadging the Ocean Blue # Fight the Power # Mondo Metal # The Man who Sold the World # Sun and Steel # Space Junk Face Funk Cyber Punk Thief # Rat Trap # Search and Destroy # Gimme Danger! # Raw Power # The Keeper # In the Dark # Midnight Sun - Part 1 # Midnight Sun - Part 2 # Midnight Sun - Part 3 # Turning Japanese # The Good, the Bad and the Tattooed # The Karma of the Katmandu # The Search for the Charlie Llama # The Black Stone # Steel Breeze # Stump'd Again! # United We Stand, Divided We Fall - Part 1 # United We Stand, Divided We Fall - Part 3 # 1492 # ...And Deliver Us from Evil # Future Tense # Past Lives # Here Today, Gone Tomorrow # Mutations # Fox Hunt # The Eyes of Sarnath # Out of the Blue (Into the Black) # The Dream of the Blue Turtle # Kill Them! # Chameleons are Forever # Shattered # The Animus War - Part 1 # The Animus War - Part 2 # Terracide - Part 1 # Terracide - Part 2 # Terracide - Part 3 # How the Pre-TMNTs Got Their Colors # Blind Sight - Part 1 # Blind Sight - Part 2 # Once, Again, Always # Dreamland - Part 1 # Dreamland - Part 2 # Dreamland - Part 3 # Dreamland - Part 4 # Dreamland - Part 5 # Of Wolves and Men # The Howling of Distant Tomorrows # Twilight # A Dusk, a Dawn # How the Turtles Got Their Weapons - Part 1 # How the Turtles Got Their Weapons - Part 2 TMNT Adventures Mini-Series (1996) # The Year of the Turtle #1 # The Year of the Turtle #2 # The Year of the Turtle #3 Specials # TMNT Adventures Special #1 # TMNT Adventures Special #2 # TMNT Adventures Special #3 # TMNT Adventures Special #4 # TMNT Adventures Special #5 # TMNT Adventures Special #6 # TMNT Adventures Special #7 # TMNT Adventures Special #8 # TMNT Adventures Special #9 # TMNT Adventures Special #10 # TMNT Adventures Special #11 The Mighty Mutanimals # The Wild Angels # Under a Big Black Sun # Ride of the Ruthless! # The Mighty Mutanimals # Snake, Rattle & Roll # Deadheads # Day of Future Past # Big Guns, Bad Attitudes # United We Stand, Divided We Fall - Part 2 # I Am Armaggon # The Cruel Sea # Slash Other # April O'Neil #1 # April O'Neil #2 # April O'Neil #3 # April O'Neil: The May East Saga #1 # April O'Neil: The May East Saga #2 # April O'Neil: The May East Saga #3 # Donatello and Leatherhead #1 # Donatello and Leatherhead #2 # Donatello and Leatherhead #3 # Merdude and Michaelangelo # Merdude and Mondo Gecko # Merdude vs. Ray Fillet